Adventurous Transformers
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: ¡Malditos autobots y los decepticons! ¿Era necesario que luchen entre sí para conseguir salvar el destino del universo? Pufff aquí estoy YO, su servidor Edward Cullen y mi universo tiene que ser salvado, ¡mierda! Sálvenme a MI… ELLA es la maldita Megatron de mi mundo!


****Disclaimer****: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.****

* * *

****Adventurous Transformers****

**Summary:** Malditos autobots y los decepticons! Era necesario que luchen entre sí para conseguir salvar el destino del universo?! Pufff aquí estoy YO, su servidor Edward Cullen y mi universo tiene que ser salvado, mierda! Sálvenme a MI…! ELLA es la maldita Megatron de mi mundo!

* * *

Isabella Marie Swan, en pocas palabras mi karma en esta tierra…

Dos años de conocerla y era la dueña de la mayoría de mis erecciones matutinas, la de las tardes, la de las noches, la de los fines de semana y por supuesto la de los días festivos.

La megratron de mi mundo, malvada con esa dulce sonrisa de niña buena, pero no, ella era el pecado hecho mujer, con sus faldas de tubo, sus camisas de seda mostrando su perfecto escote.

Acaso fui mal hijo? Dejé los pañales tan tarde? Es porque chupé mi dedo hasta los cinco años?

Qué era lo que ella tenía? Aún no lo sabía, pero en el momento que la vi cruzar la consulta de mi madre la primera vez que la vi, con mis malditos dieciocho años, recién saliendo de la secundaria con mis pantalones cayendo, unas tallas más grandes, mi cabello cobrizo desordenado como siempre y mi remera de transformer, maldito seas Michael Bay tenías que llevar mis juguetes favoritos de niño a la pantalla grande, es que acaso algún día podría superar el trauma? Eran unos increíbles autos que se transformaban en robots por el amor de dios.

Pero ese día en que la vi por primera vez supe que tal vez algún día, si tenía la suerte, iba a averiguar quién era en verdad Isabella Swan.

Y para colmo de todos mis males no solo trabaja con mi madre sino también es amiga de mi hermana y qué es lo peor que Alice Cullen tiene aparte de ser una obsesiva con las compras? - pobre del estado de cuenta de mi padre- la chica tiene un maldito complejo de cupido y quién fue su víctima desde el momento que la conoció? Sí... lo adivinaron: Isabella Swan.

Dos malditos años de ver el desfile de hombres con los que la hizo salir. Por dios! Black! de verdad, Alice? Acaso aún no te diste cuenta que el no mete gol en tu arco? Que su mejor amigo -y estoy seguro que más que su amigo- es Newton. Mierda acaso no se daba cuenta como los dos miraban los músculos de Emmett con deseo!

Muchos pueden pensar que la vida de un chico de veinte años es fácil, pues adivinen, no es así, las jodidas hormonas siguen allí igual que a mis dieciocho, a flor de piel, empeorando cada vez que escucho su nombre.

El momento que me di cuenta que estaba perdido fue cuando inconscientemente- o tal vez muy consciente- pronuncié su nombre estando con mi ex novia, fue el peor error que a mi corta edad pude cometer.

En qué estaba pensando? No lo sé, sólo salió lo juro, ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado pensando en ella, pero susurrar su nombre por mas bajito que fue llevó a Jane a enloquecer, hasta lastimó a mi _amigo _y _él_ no se lo merecía, bueno tal vez sí, pero NO mujer, lastímame a mí pero a _él_ no, el pobre no tiene la culpa de tener una residencia permanente con el cabrón que fui.

Trate de evitar un poco a las mujeres después de eso, sólo quedó mi imaginación para ayudarme en esas noches de soledad, pero ella logró colarse en mis sueños y cada vez el deseo se hacía más fuerte.

De sólo imaginar los momentos a lo largo de estos dos años. Mi corazón –y no solo eso- se apretaba al saber que ella solo me veía como el hermano _pequeño_ de su mejor amiga, o el hijo de su jefa, aunque siempre me había tratado con amabilidad y cariño –se podría decir- solo que yo _necesitaba_ otra cosa de ella, y no _sólo eso_ maldita sea –a quién quiero engañar- una gran parte de mi la deseaba de las más primarias de las formas, pero Isabella Swan era un ser fascinante y quería _todo_ de ella.

**Flashback**

Edward no crees que Bella se ve hermosa? Dios esa palabra no empieza a describir como se veía, traía un vestido de coctel azul marino con la espalda ligeramente descubierta y su cabello cayendo en cascada por toda la longitud de su espalda, hermosa era poco para la diosa que estaba frente mío.

\- Te ves bien Isabella- dije con una verdadera sonrisa en mis labios.

\- Hmm.. gracias Edward- ella bajo su mirada sonrojada, hasta parecía avergonzada.

_Respira Cullen, sólo respira._

\- Cariño te ves espléndida! – mi madre la elogió y espléndida se acercaba _un poco_ más a como se veía para mí.

\- Gracias Esme- respondió bajito .

\- Las dos se ven preciosas. - Vamos, papá de verdad no las adularía si viera la cuenta de la tarjeta de crédito.

\- Bella saldrá hoy con Alec, te recuerdas de él Eddie? Me dijo con una mirada juguetona que no supe descifrar.

\- Sí, sé quién es- medio gruñí - _cabrón! _La bruja de mi hermana solo me miró y sonrió.

\- Bueno Bella, es hora de irnos, buenas noches mamá- se despidió _la bruja_ de mi hermana y pensarán que con sus 26 años sería un poco madura, pues NO, me sacó la lengua al pasar a mi lado, mientras yo miraba _disimuladamente_ el _vestido_ de Isabella.

\- Buenas noches a todos.- pronunció Isabella mirando directamente a mí, entre sus largas pestañas maquilladas hoy especialmente para su _cita caliente- _nótese la alegría de mi voz.

Y esa fue la primera vez que la vi salir vestida de fiesta y sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Quería jurarme que algún día saldría por esa puerta escoltada de mi brazo.

**Fin de flasback**

Y aquí me tienen un viernes por la tarde yendo junto a mi madre a su consulta, porque el llamado que recibí de ella horas antes, no tenía derecho a réplica, de solo pensar qué o quién me esperaba en esa consulta, hacía que mis pantalones se aprieten.

Isabella Swan o Bella como prefería que la llamen. -"_oh bella"-_ acaricia mi lengua al gesticular su nombre, ya les había dicho que ella es la maldita megatron de mi mundo?

\- Ohh mierda amigo, bájale a tu emoción quieres? Lo reprendí bajito mirando mi entrepierna. _Jodido, muy jodido._

Como iba contándoles, antes de ser interrumpido por bueno…ustedes ya saben!

Bella Swan… que puedo contarles de ella, aparte de que es jodidamente hermosa, sus curvas, su cabello caoba y esos ojos chocolate que hacen que quiera nadar en ellos, como esa vez que Homero Simpson soñó que vivía en la villa chocolate…

Ok eso fue estúpido, pero tengo derecho a culpar a mis hormonas y a Emmett que siempre se adueña del control de la tv verdad?

\- ¡Hola Eddie!

Suspire pasándome los dedos por mis cabellos, desordenándolo más de lo normal.

\- Isabella... Asentí con la cabeza y mi voz no pudo sonar menos varonil! Ella solo me sonrió y sus ojos brillaban contentos.

\- Esme está con una paciente, dejó dicho que la esperes un momento.

\- Oh! Humm… Gracias…- dije simplemente y miré alrededor.

Tomé asiento y agarré una revista, ok eso fue un error, quién en su sano juicio quería saber sobre periodos femeninos y qué tipo de tapones te quedan mejor… Ewww Mujeres…!

Levanté la vista, oh por dios! mi muy conocido _amigo_ despertó. Isabella mordía de manera despreocupada su bolígrafo sin darse cuenta lo jodidamente sexy que se veía así, con su hermoso cabello recogido en una coleta alta que dejaba que sus ondas caigan despreocupadas por su hombro.

Y los sueños más inocentes que tenía con esta mujer, era agarrar sus cabellos en mis puños mientras yo...

Y sip.. Houston tenemos un grave problema!

\- Eddie..? Eddiee…? EDWARD!

-Que?! Dije sobresaltado. Oh por Dios! Estaba frente mío… muy cerca Edward… mira sus ojos… mira sus ojos… tu _sólo_ mira sus ojos! Mi subconsciente me aconsejaba. Pero NO! qué hice? Mis ojos fueron a su escote. Su muuuy visible y apetecible- debo decir- escote.

Traté, les juro que traté… pero ellos _solitos_ se dirigieron allí.

-Eddie… donde estás? Pensando en alguna chica? Dijo mirándome de una forma que no pude descifrar.

_Sí, pienso en ti y en como quisiera tus..._

\- MI BEBEEEEEEEE…! Y el premio a la mujer más _oportuna_ de este mundo va para mi madre.

\- Eddie amor… por qué andas tan sonrojado cariño? Tienes fiebre _bebito_? Pregunto mi madre mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí, tocándome la frente con la palma de su mano como cuando era un niño.

Escuche una risita… Ella acaso se estaba riendo de mí?

\- Mmm… no mamá, solo tengo un poco de calor? Creo que me salió más como una interrogante, obvio no podía decirle que la que me tenía _acalorado_ era su secretaria, o si?

\- Mi pequeño- estiro su voz dándole un toque de ternura que sonó más chirriante que las puertas de las mansiones embrujadas. - Isabella podrías acercarle un poco de agua por favor?

Ella asintió y salió de la sala de espera. _Genial puedo respirar un poco_ pensé para mí mismo, con el rostro aún preocupado de mi madre mirándome fijamente.

\- Edward necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que te quedes aquí luego del horario de salida, tengo una cena con tu padre y no puedo quedarme a controlar los nuevos muebles que están llegando para la nueva sala. O tenías algo que hacer cariño?

Bueno, aparte de ver por enésima vez Transformers age of extinction? Maldito Bay en serio dirigir cuatro películas? Spielberg de verdad no quiere que supere el trauma! Pensé para mí mismo - Yo… no, claro que puedo quedarme.

\- Eddie aquí tienes tu agua- Isabella me tendió un vaso con agua sonriéndome burlonamente?

\- Es EDWARD!- Medio gruñí. Pueden culparme? Esto sobrepasaba todo mi autocontrol en estos momentos.

\- Edward Anthony Cullen! Qué manera de contestar es esa?! Mi madre me reprendió por mi actitud, podría estar más avergonzado? - Isabella es tu _mayor_ y tienes que respetarla- sentenció.

Suspire… No es _tan_ mayor, solo tiene 28 años por Dios! solo dos más que Alice y son amigas, y solo 8 más que yo, eso en verdad la hace tan mayor?!

\- Edward vuelve a esta tierra por favor- dijo mi madre sacudiendo sus manos frente mío, suspire resignado…

\- Sí, perdón… yo lo siento, Isabella- dije mirándola por un momento y luego mis zapatos me resultaron muy interesantes.

\- No te preocupes Edward- dijo alargando mi nombre cuando lo pronuncio.

_Amigo _cálmate, te lo pido! nuestra madre esta aquí, ella no puede verte _así _soldado.

\- Bueno Isabella cariño, aquí Edward se ofreció acompañarte a esperar por los muebles.

Oh no señores! Que yo… y ella, esperando? No, deténganse un momento! Esperando, tal vez... _solos_?

-Oh Esme, no es necesario en verdad puedo esperar sola, además tengo muchos historiales que archivar- respondió ella mirándome fijamente.

\- Tonterías querida, Edward estará aquí no es así cariño? Me clavó su mirada sin derecho a réplica.

-Mmmm… si? respondí, resignado a pasar por semejante _tortura._

Es así como dos horas, 25 minutos y la verdad, si les digo los segundos les estaría mintiendo, porque no los conté, aún me encontraba en el sofá del consultorio de mi madre, mirando el techo con mi Comic de Transformers ya terminado y tratando de no pensar en la mujer que se encontraba en la sala de al lado.

\- Edward... Y allí estaba haciendo sonar mi nombre tan sexy sin darse cuenta o lo hacía apropósito?

\- Si? Respondí mirando hacia ella, _oh dios! Si tan solo pudiera…._ Suprimí el pensamiento cuando volvió a hablar.

\- Me ayudas a llevar estas cajas a la sala de examinación por favor? -Porque tenía que decirlo todo en un susurro?

\- Si seguro- me pasé las manos por mis cabellos y me levanté a su encuentro. Tomé las cajas y la seguí, mirando como su trasero se balanceaba frente mío, era ella consciente de lo que hacía?

Abrió la puerta de la sala… Y.. oh señor! era mi dulce madre una torturadora al estilo hostel?! Temblé ante tan nítida visión.

Pinzas de metal, luces y esa camilla con esas cosas que ni siquiera sé que son, como _brazos_ saliendo de ella, era como un maldito Transformer!

\- Eddie estas bien? La voz de Isabella me sacó de mis terroríficos pensamientos.

\- Sí yo… sí, donde quieres estos? Le pregunte mientras pasaba quedando justo al lado de ella. Mis hombros picaban por la proximidad.

\- Por allí están bien, solo déjalos allí- me contesto acomodando otras cosas en la cámara de tortura de mi madre.

Me quedé mirando fijamente al _Transformer…_

\- Eddie que tanto miras? Isabella pareció preocupada por mi salud mental.

\- Yo… mmm nada… es que eso? Apunte a la camilla y ella sonrió ante mi interrogante.

\- Es solo una mesa para examinar Edward, nunca viste una? Dijo suavemente como cuando le explicas algo simple a un niño, y dentro mío eso me molestaba bastante.

\- Yo… es que nunca había estado en esta parte de la consulta antes- traté de cubrir mi ignorancia para no parecer un chiquillo asustado, aunque en verdad me había sorprendido.

\- Verás las mujeres solo se recuestan allí para que Esme pueda examinarlas- dijo pasando las manos despreocupadamente por el colchón de cuero cubierto por una pequeña sábana blanca, mirándome de forma extraña.

\- Allí? Con esos brazos? Pregunté patéticamente.

-Sii allí.. _con los brazos_, mira así…

Y ahí… justo ahí creo que mi pobre corazón de solo 20 años tuvo un mini infarto. Se paró. Dejó de bombear sangre. Sentí como el color de mi piel se iba. Seguro y parecía un zombi.

Swan.. ella.. oh por dios! ella se acercó a la mesa, subió un poco su falda de tubo, dio un pequeño salto para acomodarse y _OH SANTO OPTIMUS PRIME,_ ella levanto sus piernas, las abrió ligeramente y las apoyó en los _brazos_ del jodido _transformer_!

Y yo sólo me quedé allí, admirando la forma en que ella se mordía el labio inferior y me miraba como…

\- Eddie? Preguntó y por algún motivo su voz susurrante pereció ahogada- _oh señor apiádate de mí!_

\- Que? Si? -Patética voz de poco hombre que salió de mí.

\- Ves, es así como las mujeres se ponen para los exámenes ginecológicos.

\- Mmm si… ya entendí- …..

\- Por qué no te acercas? Preguntó vacilante pero a la vez decidida.

\- Que yo qué? …..

\- Que te acerques Edward- sentenció, y qué haces en el momento que una ardiente mujer te pide acercarte a ella cuando esta recostada y con las piernas abiertas en un jodido transformer?!

Lento… muy, pero muy lento me acerque a ella. Sabían que las mujeres también sonríen de forma canalla? Pues ella sí. Isabella Swan me sonrió de la manera más canalla que vi en mi vida. Y diablos si esa sonrisa no afloró mis más bajos instintos. _Estaba tan jodido!_

Miré sus ojos, me hundí en ellos buscando algo en su mirada. Suspire y levanté mi mano.  
Con mis dedos _casi_ temblorosos recorrí su suave y nívea piel, desde sus tobillos pasando lentamente por sus piernas, llegando a sus rodillas que se encontraban flexionadas en lo alto de la camilla. A estas alturas ya no me parecía una mesa de tortura de _esa_ clase. Aunque mi _amigo_ podría pensar lo contrario.

Levanté la mirada para ver cómo contenía el aliento, en el momento que vi la forma en que sus ojos oscurecidos me miraron _me perdí..!_

Me perdí en su dulce boca, en sus carnosos labios y yo que pensaba que el nutella era lo más dulce y perfecto que había probado en mi vida. Eso era porque no había degustado aún los labios de Isabella Swan.

Ella solo tardo un momento en responder y señores fue _el cielo_! Firmes y demandantes. Fue el más jodido y perfecto beso que di y cuando mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior gruñí y mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya, tibia, húmeda, terciopelo vivo moviéndose con la mía.

Empecé a levantar su falda con apremio, sin dejar de besarla hasta que ella se separó de mí. Me quede mirándola confundido.

\- Tienes 20- medio jadeó

\- Y? -pregunté despreocupado mientras bajaba mi cabeza a su cuello y respirando profundamente.

\- Y yo 28- tembló cuando mi nariz recorrió el largo contorno de su esbelto cuello.

-Y? –no tenía planeado ceder, estaba bastante jodido como para poder mantener el control.

\- Eres un niño- eso _casi _me desanimó por un momento, pero se lo iba a demostrar.

\- Y tú una mujer, creo que eso está establecido- creí escuchar un ronroneo cuando le hablé al oído y rocé levemente mi lengua en su lóbulo.

\- Esta mal Edward- podía escuchar su vacilación pero sus movimientos me decían lo contrario.

\- Esta mal que te toque así? Pasé mis manos por sus muslos suavemente, ella dejó de respirar.

\- Esta mal que haga esto?- Subí mi otra mano por su estómago hasta sus pechos y empecé a desprender los botones dejando un suave toque con mis dedos.

\- Esta mal que yo? Sentí la tela del costado de sus bragas y pase mis dedos por allí.

\- Edwarddd- Bella gimió tan fuerte que si no hubiese estado ya tan duro lo estaría justo en este momento.

\- Dime Isabella, está tan mal que quiera dejarte así en este jodido transformer y perderme en ti? Aquí, justo ahora.

\- Edward yo no puedo- dijo pegándose un poco más a mí.

\- No puedes o no quieres? Dejé de besarla, quería ver su rostro cuando me lo dijera, la dejaría ir si veía convicción en sus ojos.

\- Eres un niño- y no sonó para nada convencida.

\- Y porque un niño puede ponerte así Isabella? Le susurre acercándome nuevamente a ella, tocando mis labios mínimamente con los de ella, apretando mi dureza contra su centro.

\- Hmmmmm yo…- gimió al sentirme justo ahí donde más la necesitaba y ella a mí.

\- Tengo 20 no soy un niño, sé que _lo _sientes- Y lo hice, agarre el costado de sus bragas y las rompí de un tirón con la fuerza que solo este momento pudiera darme.

Isabella dio un gemido cuando sintió mis dedos en sus pliegues, húmedos, suaves, tan caliente que mis dedos y otras partes de mi cosquilleaban por más, _mucho más._

\- Edwaaaaard- dijo sin aliento

\- Si? Respondí automáticamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, viéndola como la hacía sentir.

-Nooo yo-Le di un golpe a su clítoris y fue ahí que ella se perdió justo como yo lo estaba.

-Que tú qué? Pregunte mientas seguía bombeando arriba luego abajo entre sus pliegues.

\- Maldición no pares- y BINGO! Ahí estaba ella entregándose a mí.

Froté mis dedos en ella y con mi otra mano liberé sus pechos y _oh mi jodido Prime!_ eran perfectos. Pequeños, firmes, rosados, los lamí y chupé, y ella solo soltaba gemidos. Agarró los pelos de mi nuca y me estiró hasta tener su boca casi pegada a la mía.

\- Me encanta tu cabello- suspiro entrecortado

Solamente murmuré un -Yo no puedo controlarlos- porque estaba un poco ocupado.

Sentí como Isabella comenzó a mover sus caderas al encuentro de mis dedos y a pronunciar mi nombre cada vez más

\- Edward yoo… mierda estoy..- Comencé a acelerar el ritmo para poco después sentir como se tensaba a mi alrededor y gritaba mi nombre.

Escucharla gritar mi nombre al momento de su liberación fue el mejor sonido de la vida. Me quedé mirándola como recuperaba el aliento, sus pechos subían y bajaban lentamente. Tenía el sonrojo más hermoso instalado en su rostro.

Sus labios ligeramente abiertos, quería volver a besarlos. Abrió los ojos y me miró, se levantó un poco sin dejar de mirarme, levanto los brazos a mi camisa y empezó a desabotonarla sin dejar de mirarme. Botón por botón, el fuego en mi pecho iba incrementando más mi deseo por ella.

Sentí como movió sus manos por mi abdomen mi mirada no dejo la suya ni un minuto.  
Sus manos en mis hombros fueron sacando mi camisa que cayó al suelo, en ese momento bajó la mirada a mi pecho y comenzó a trazar líneas y cada parte donde tocaba sentía que quemaba.

Cerré los ojos y respiré, sentía que ardía bajo su dulce toque.

\- Edward? Me miro bajo sus pestañas.

\- Si? Mierda si mi voz sonó como un rugido por ella.

\- Que tan mal esta esta que quiera más? Y se sonrojó como si fuera que lo anterior no hubiese pasado ya. Y los ángeles cantaron alguna mierda celestial.

Me lancé a ella y la bese con furia. En qué momento mi pantalón me abandonó no sabría decirlo y ni cuándo su camisa dejo su hermoso cuerpo. Éramos puro manos y labios aquí y allá, gruñidos y gemidos, Edward y Bella.

\- Edward? Pronunció mi nombre sin aliento.

\- Hmm? Abrí mis ojos al sentir sus manos allí en borde de mis bóxers tocando lento y bajándolos, torturándome mientras mordía sus hinchados labios.

Me liberó de la prisión en que me encontraba y me miró a los ojos.

\- Vas a insistir en llamar _Eddie_ ahora Isabella? Le dije alzando una ceja y sonriendo de costado.

\- No – dijo simplemente sin despegar los ojos del _amigo._

Bien ahora _Optimus_ ayúdame! La bajé más y abrí sus piernas para mí. Me acerqué a ella y nuestros sexos se rozaron, gemimos. Isabella acercó mi rostro a ella para besarme, demandante.

\- Edward? Llamó quedo.

\- Si? Pregunté medio ido.

\- Protección.- _oh. _Me alejé de ella muy a mi pesar y levanté mis pantalones para sacar mi cartera y buscar el condón que siempre traía conmigo.

\- Preparado Cullen? Me sonrió pícaramente.

\- Qué? Soy un hombre no me culpes- le di mi mejor sonrisa tímida. Rió sacudiendo su cabeza y sus pechos al mismo tiempo, _oh señor_ déjame vivir hasta terminar esto, rogué a quien quiera que mueva los hilos de la existencia.

\- Dámelo, déjame a mí- Levantó su cuerpo y me acerqué a ella su delicadas manos tomaron el condón y lo sacó poniéndolo lentamente en mí.

Acaso era el día de torturar a Edward? No podía hacerlo más rápido? Una vez que terminó, volvió a besar mis labios y se recostó. Era toda una visión, allí con su cabello alborotado sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus pechos subiendo y bajando.

Me acerqué a ella, gruñí al sentir el calor que su sexo desprendía, la besé lento y me hundí en ella. Gemimos al mismo tiempo. Empecé un vaivén lento sintiendo cada parte de ella.

Tomándome el tiempo para escuchar sus gemidos, para hacerlos mío.

\- Edwarddd-….

\- Que?- …..

\- Massss- gemía sin vergüenza, con una pasión que no creí poder provocar.

\- Más qué Isabella, dime que quieres? Pregunté moviéndome nuevamente dentro de ella.

\- Masss es.. más fuerte! Dijo y agarré sus caderas y me perdí más en ella, comencé a envestirla con fuerza. Ella movía sus caderas a mi encuentro y yo las recibía con gusto.

Era el momento en que el jodido transformer dejara a mi chica y saqué sus piernas de allí logrando que ella las enredase en mí, logrando así un ángulo más profundo.

\- Mierdaaa Isabella- no reconocí la voz que salió de mí.

\- Edwaaaard- si no sabía que era de placer pensaría que Isabella estaba siendo torturada irónicamente en la sala de torturas. Después de esto no podría volver a ver esta sala de la misma manera.

Llevé mis manos a su clítoris para darle atención, quería que ella llegara otra vez conmigo.

\- Edwaaaaard yo estoy- aceleré mis movimientos en ella, sentí como apretaba su agarre más en mí. Una fina capa de sudor brillaba en nosotros.

En el momento que sentí que se cerraba en torno mío, rodé los ojos, se sentía tan malditamente bien!

Gritó mi nombre en el momento que su clímax la golpeó y con tres estocadas más grité su nombre escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello oliendo su aroma, grabándolo en mi memoria.

Se dejó caer y yo caí con ella tratando de recuperar mi respiración, subiendo y bajando con la respiración de ella. Toco suavemente mis cabellos, no dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos así, ahí disfrutando el momento.

\- Creo que tendríamos que ver si los muebles llegan- dije, renuente a levantarme de la comodidad que me ofrecían sus perfectos pechos, con el sonido de su corazón arrullándome.

\- Yo.. Edward, los muebles es que…. -Parecía culpable, no quería que sea por esto.

\- Los muebles que bella? Pregunté conteniendo el aliento.

\- Vas a odiarme- dijo y sentí un frío en mi pecho

\- Porque te odiaría? Respondí finalmente, sin pensar nada malo.

\- Los muebles no llegan hoy… sino mañana- me miró mordiéndose los labios.

\- Pero mi madre dijo- ahora estaba confundido

\- Ella dijo sólo lo que yo le dije- la culpabilidad de sus ojos se convirtió en picardía, y lo entendí.

\- Entonces señorita Swan quería usted que un niño esté cerca suyo? Le dije arqueando una ceja y dándole mi sonrisa ladeada.

\- No eres un niño- y sus anteriores palabras quedaron en el olvido

\- Oh ya no? Dije pagado de mí mismo.

\- No – sonrió traviesa

\- Entonces no va enojarse que este _no niño_ vuelva a tomarla en alguna parte de esta consulta y tal vez mañana otra vez, cuando haya que esperar por los muebles.

\- Infiernos no! Dijo resuelta y nunca fui tan feliz.

\- Bien porque yo aún quiero más de ti Isabella Swan y no importa cuántos años de mierda tengas. Me sonrió y fue una sonrisa de verdad.

\- Bien- dijo simplemente con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos.

Y el beso que nos dimos fue como una promesa. Y mierda si yo quería más con ella.

Y a todo esto gracias mi jodido _Santo Optimus Prime_ a ti y a tus malditos brazos transformer que si bien en vez de salvar mi mundo me llevaron directo a la maldita de Megatron solo te pido por favor mantenlo en secreto, no queremos que Esme se entere que hicimos aquí...


End file.
